


Trying Something New

by Strider_Style



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, My First Fanfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Style/pseuds/Strider_Style
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love seeing him like this, love breaking him. He loved it too, encouraged it even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

His hands grip the top of his cot he was sprawled out on, holding on for dear life as you tease and finger fuck him senseless. He's letting rip the most delicious sounds possible and you can't help but duck for make-outs as you continue to work him. He doesn't protest and quickly wraps his arms around your neck, pulling you close, greedy for attention. His hand grabs a fist full of your hair gently when you hit a certain bundle of nerves that makes him keen and whimper.

"Q-quit teas-" you do it again and watch his head fall back in a breathy moan that sends blood straight to your dick and you attack his neck. You're as eager as he is to move on but who wants something as good as this to end so quickly? So you continue to tease him, pushing him to the edge then dragging him back down from the delicious high. You're a dick like that but you love when he's a mess, and even more so when you put him that way.

Finally you can't take it anymore and reach for the lube you've stashed under your bed, because shit's about to get real.

John lets out a weak groan when your fingers disappear, replaced with an unbearable emptiness. He reaches to sate his hard dick but you bat his hand away quickly. You want to tsk and tease him for his impatient attitude but you're no better.

Lube in hand you flip the cap open just as a hand lands on your shoulder and a gasp escapes john his eyes shot wide open as he stares at no one other then Bro over your shoulder.

Your bros smooth voice sends a shiver down your back when he speaks. "Hope you plan on sharing, little man."

You look back to john, who's covered his mouth, blushing like a virgin, which you know very well that he's not. You swallow and incline your head towards Bro, asking silently for his permission. His response is hesitant but soon he's nodding vigorously, squirming in your lap, desperate to get a move on.

Signal given, Bro wastes no time in shedding his clothes, his dick already at full mast, and ladder evident as ever.

"Hop onto your bed, Dirk, we'll be trying something a little different this time." He commands lightly and watches in amusement as you struggle to untangle johns legs from around you but you do. Bro steps closer and pushes you onto your back.

"Egbert, i swear if you touch yourself, this'll be over in a heartbeat and i don't think you want to be left high and dry, do ya." The only response bro gets is a desperate whimper before he picks up the lube, squirting it onto his palm.

You prop yourself up on your elbows as Bro settles between your legs at the edge of the bed and grasps your dick. A gasp is quickly swallowed when Bro pulls you into a kiss, simultaneously jacking you off, his thumb sliding over your slit almost every pump, sending spasms of pleasure through you.

His kisses move to your neck when he bites down and sucks. Pulling back just a little, he blows on the freshly made mark. A shuddering moan escapes both you and John, causing him to chuckle softly. "Like that?" He teases, but he has no idea what it does to you. 

Or maybe he does, the manipulative bastard. 

He's quick in helping john up and kicking the cot away for more space. "Sit in his lap."

John silently obeys and straddles me his ass fitting around my dick snugly.

"C'mon egbert this isn't a pg 13 movie, sit _on_ his dick." Bro hardly waits and corrects the younger ones actions by positioning your dick and pushing him down on it. A groan makes its way out of both your throats and you realize again that you will never get tired of how tight John can be around you.

John buries his face in your neck and moans at the slightest movement, trying to adjust to this quick intrusion. His muscles clench and unclench around you in a relaxing manner and it has your head spinning. But you gotta say, you never would have done the deed that quick, you've always been one to savor every touch and sound the raven haired boy makes when you breach him. You're not going to complain though, john's taking it well so far and you feel Bro's got something up his sleeve. 

You aren't disappointed when he pulls johns arms behind his back and snatches up his suits tie to use as rope to tie them together. He holds John loosely and kneels behind John and suddenly you know what he's planning and you can feel the excitement going straight to your dick.

Bro tilts johns head and licks his neck before biting and sucking, leaving a love bite for the world to see. "Alright, lets see how tight you really are, kid."

At first john's confused then you both feel his tip, prodding his entrance almost teasingly. A flash of uncertainty crosses his face but you pull him down into an intense kiss, whispering reassuring words as you leave a trail of kisses down his jaw and back to his mouth. He relaxes and that's when Bro pushes in. John hisses and hides his face again, tears pricking up already. You rub circles into his hips and waist with your thumbs until he's finally fully seated on you both. You let out a strained laugh and kiss below his ear, praising him and savoring how god damn tight he is around you two, how much it makes you want to cum already.

Behind him, Bro lets out a groan of approval and grabs a fist full of his hair, pulling his head to the side and biting again. You've always known Bro to be possessive but never like this and it's turning both you and john on even more.

"Good job, Johnny boy." Bro whispers into his ear and with his other hand, pushes him down into you more, smearing the precum from his dick over your stomachs. "Gonna start moving now.." Even as he speaks he's pulling out, not all the way but enough to make you both feel the loss. It isn't long before he's shoving back in and oh _god_ you can feel the ladder even more now and it's driving you up a wall, raking up and down your own cock. 

He sets a decent pace but it feels agonizingly too slow for you and telling by the impatient sounds john's making, he feels the same.  
You can't take his teasing and reach behind john and spread his cheeks even more as you hiss. "Hurry the fuck up Bro."

He snorts but complies and picks up the pace, ramming into John now, even more rough. John can barely put together a single sentence now and all that's coming out is strings of "oh _god_ " and "Bro!"

You'd probably feel jealous if you weren't grunting the same sounds and telling him to go faster, harder. 

Johns face twists in pleasure and pain and he starts to whimper into your shoulder as Bro not only continues to ram into him but starts pumping his cock, holding him up by his stomach with his free arm.

He's practically fucking you two into the bed now and it's the most amazing feeling you've ever experienced. You're quickly starting to think you're the one who's gonna lose it first until john surprises you and gives a small jerk, a sign. He can't take the touching and fucking anymore and explodes, strings of the hot white liquid spurting forth, covering you and him as his walls tighten around you both, almost painfully. Bro milks him until he's done then lets go and focuses on his own release. His tight ass and sounds get to you sooner and you come, hot and as intense as the moment. It isn't long before Bro finishes off as well, his pumps slowing until he finally pulls out, making you both groan at the sensory overload. Bro pulls a single slip out of his tie and Johns arms fall to his side, like jelly. You pull out yourself and John collapses beside you as Bro disappears and then returns with wipes. He cleans you both and then graciously drags you both back onto the bed. He grabs the top blanket and covers you all and pulls you to his chest. You in turn pull john close and nuzzle the top of his head, breathing heavily. 

Everyone's panting and coming down from their sexual high when john lets out a shaky sigh of content. "That was..."

He trails off tiredly and you can't help but pick up where he left off. "Amazing? Hot? Something we should do again?"

Bros deep laughter fills your ears and it gets you all laughing before John trails off softly and is soon snoozing quietly. You kiss his messy head of hair and with the sound of Bros soft breathing behind you, you drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Critique is always nice since this is my first fanfiction! And sorry ahead if there's any errors in it.


End file.
